Duchenne muscular dystrophy (DMD) is a common, genetic neuromuscular disease associated with the progressive deterioration of muscle function, first described over 150 years ago by the French neurologist, Duchenne de Boulogne, after whom the disease is named. DMD has been characterized as an X-linked recessive disorder that affects 1 in 3,500 males caused by mutations in the dystrophin gene. The gene is the largest in the human genome, encompassing 2.6 million base pairs of DNA and containing 79 exons. Approximately 60% of dystrophin mutations are large insertion or deletions that lead to frameshift errors downstream, whereas approximately 40% are point mutations or small frameshift rearrangements. The vast majority of DMD patients lack the dystrophin protein. Becker muscular dystrophy is a much milder form of DMD caused by reduction in the amount, or alteration in the size, of the dystrophin protein. The high incidence of DMD (1 in 10,000 sperm or eggs) means that genetic screening will never eliminate the disease, so an effective therapy is highly desirable.
A number of natural and engineered animal models of DMD exist, and provide a mainstay for preclinical studies (Allamand, V. & Campbell, K. P. Animal models for muscular dystrophy: valuable tools for the development of therapies. Hum. Mol. Genet. 9, 2459-2467 (2000).) Although the mouse, cat and dog models all have mutations in the DMD gene and exhibit a biochemical dystrophinopathy similar to that seen in humans, they show surprising and considerable variation in terms of their phenotype. Like humans, the canine (Golden retriever muscular dystrophy and German short-haired pointer) models have a severe phenotype; these dogs typically die of cardiac failure. Dogs offer the best phenocopy for human disease, and are considered a high benchmark for preclinical studies. Unfortunately, breeding these animals is expensive and difficult, and the clinical time course can be variable among litters.
The mdx mouse is the most widely used model due to availability, short gestation time, time to mature and relatively low cost (Bulfield, G., Siller, W. G., Wight, P. A. & Moore, K. J. X chromosome-linked muscular dystrophy (mdx) in the mouse. Proc. Natl Acad. Sci. USA 81, 1189-1192 (1984)).
Since the discovery of the DMD gene about 20 years ago, varying degrees of success in the treatment of DMD have been achieved in preclinical animal studies, some of which are being followed up in humans. Present therapeutic strategies can be broadly divided into three groups: first, gene therapy approaches; second, cell therapy; and last, pharmacological therapy. Gene- and cell-based therapies offer the fundamental advantage of obviating the need to separately correct secondary defects/pathology (for example, contractures), especially if initiated early in the course of the disease. Unfortunately, these approaches face a number of technical hurdles. Immunological responses against viral vectors, myoblasts and newly synthesized dystrophin have been reported, in addition to toxicity, lack of stable expression and difficulty in delivery.
Pharmacological approaches for the treatment of muscular dystrophy differ from gene- and cell-based approaches in not being designed to deliver either the missing gene and/or protein. In general, the pharmacological strategies use drugs/molecules in an attempt to improve the phenotype by means such as decreasing inflammation, improving calcium homeostasis and increasing muscle progenitor proliferation or commitment. These strategies offer the advantage that they are easy to deliver systemically and can circumvent many of the immunological and/or toxicity issues that are related to vectors and cell-based therapies. Although investigations with corticosteroids and sodium cromoglycate, to reduce inflammation, dantrolene to maintain calcium homeostasis and clenbuterol to increase muscle strength, have produced promising results none of these potential therapies alone has yet been shown to be effective in treating DMD.
An alternative pharmacological approach is upregulation therapy. Upregulation therapy is based on increasing the expression of alternative genes to replace a defective gene and is particularly beneficial when an immune response is mounted against a previously absent protein. Upregulation of utrophin, an autosomal paralogue of dystrophin has been proposed as a potential therapy for DMD (Perkins & Davies, Neuromuscul Disord, S1: S78-S89 (2002), Khurana & Davies, Nat Rev Drug Discov 2:379-390 (2003)). When utrophin is overexpressed in transgenic mdx mice it localizes to the sarcolemma of muscle cells and restores the components of the dystrophin-associated protein complex (DAPC), which prevents the dystrophic development and in turn leads to functional improvement of skeletal muscle. Adenoviral delivery of utrophin in the dog has been shown to prevent pathology. Commencement of increased utrophin expression shortly after birth in the mouse model can be effective and no toxicity is observed when utrophin is ubiquitously expressed, which is promising for the translation of this therapy to humans. Upregulation of endogenous utrophin to sufficient levels to decrease pathology might be achieved by the delivery of small diffusible compounds.
Ancillary Agents
A wide variety of ancillary agents find application in the combinations of the invention, as described in detail below.